


Boiling Point

by kooili



Series: SlowBern [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Countdown:Vices, F/F, Strong and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: The morning after the night before - what happened after Exothermic. Because @fortytworedvines and @professorflimflam asked so nicely ;-D
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: SlowBern [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Boiling Point

Bernie was still half-asleep when the bedroom door opened quietly. She felt rather than heard footsteps crossing the room silently before feeling the mattress dip on the side closest to the door. Her back was still facing the door and she tried to keep her breathing steady, waiting to see what would happen next. 

A hand brushed against her bare shoulder and Bernie twitched, giving away the fact that she was awake. She was about to turn round and face Serena when the hand stopped her. 

“Stay.”

Bernie froze, doing as she was told. There was a pause, then the sound of swishing fabric before Serena slid into bed next to her. 

“I hope your back’s feeling better.” 

The words were equal parts question and statement and Bernie barely had time to nod her agreement before a hand slipped under the loose t-shirt she was wearing, pushing it up as it stroked its way up her back. The fingers retraced the paths they’d taken hours before, stopping at every dip and curve. Bernie shivered when they caressed a particularly sensitive spot just under her ribs. Serena took it as approval and lingered a moment longer before moving on, reaching round to cover the soft mound of belly, pulling herself flush against Bernie’s body as she did.

Bernie thought her heart was going to thump itself out of her chest in that moment. Her hand covered Serena’s urging it upwards and she was only too happy to comply. Serena quickly learned the perfect contours of Bernie’s breasts, letting out a purr of delight when just the right pressure on a nipple drew a husky moan.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months,” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear.

The words sending a flood of aching heat rushing downwards between Bernie’s thighs. She bucked her backside firmly against the Serena’s belly, tangling their feet together. 

“Patience, darling,” Serena murmured, pressing forward to demonstrate reciprocating burning desire that was patently obvious through the thin cotton of Bernie’s knickers. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

The promise of what was to come sent Bernie’s senses into a spin. She covered Serena’s hand with her own and urged it downwards towards where she was desperate to have it. 

“Serena, please.” Her voice was a strangled moan as she waited in sweet anticipation. 

The expected movement did not come. Bernie thought she heard her name being called but the blood roaring in her head made it difficult to be sure. She took a deep breath and waited for her senses to clear. 

“Bernie.”

Yes, it was Serena’s voice but it seemed to be coming from further away than she anticipated. She opened her eyes and leaned back, expecting to find the curves of Serena’s body, only to find thin air. Bernie blinked, the haze fully dispelled. 

“Serena?” She blinked at the figure unmistakably standing before her. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Serena said, smiling and very much clothed. The wine coloured dressing gown swished as she moved. 

Bernie nodded dumbly, the afterimage of a naked Serena in bed with her still vivid. 

Serena paused, corners of her mouth twitching into a frown. “You didn’t leave the electric blanket on overnight, did you? You’re looking rather flushed.”

“No,” Bernie stammered, grasping for a suitable reply. “It was getting too warm by the middle of the night.”

“Good.” The mattress dipped as Serena lowered herself down onto the edge and carefully set down the mugs she had in her hands. “I thought you might like some coffee.”

“Thanks.” Bernie pulled herself upright, grateful that her voice managed the single syllable without cracking. “How did you guess?”

Serena smiled in reply, a glint in her eye. “Oh, I think I know your vices well enough by now. Strong and hot, right?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
